


A Long Way Home

by Jaxon_Nightblade



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon_Nightblade/pseuds/Jaxon_Nightblade
Summary: SPOILER ALERT TO FULL SERIES. Elide and Lorcan are home. Perranth is beautiful and rebuilding. One night, Lorcan wakes up in tears. As Elide comforts him, they make a terrible discovery that will hurt them both. This discovery prompts them to travel to far and distant lands, then something from Lorcan's past is found that will rattle his world.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Chaol Westfall & Yrene, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**_Hi_ ,**

_**This is my first actually published fan fiction, and I promise not to abandon it. I will be posting at least once a week, unless my tablet is taken away or I'm so tired all week that I sleep through the night. My chapters aren't super long because I type this all on a tablet, not a keyboard. I dedicate this book to Sabrina Hilmer, my best friend. I sincerely apologize if my autocorrect causes you any psychological damage, but I'm not paying your bill. And I try to edit it well. One thing it mixes badly is into and onto, so be warned. Please enjoy reading and comment any questions, requests, or pointers. Also feel free to ask questions about me because I'm weird like that and I'll answer them.** _

_**Enjoy,** _

_**Jax Nightblade** _

* * *

Lorcan snapped his eyes open. He sat up and leaned back against the headboard. The sounds of screaming still filled his ears. He looked over at Elide, sleeping beside him. In the moonlight her skin was smooth and pale. He couldn't understand how he hadn't woken her. He must not have moved too much. Through the years he had gotten good at containing the screams that came with his nightmares.

As he looked at her, he remembered brilliant red blood blossoming on her clean white shirt, dripping down her face and through her hair. He closed his eyes tightly. The blankets were suddenly stiflingly hot. He needed air, cool, Terrasen night air. He pulled back the heavy covers and slipped out of bed. His feet had hardly touched the ground when he felt a small hand hold his. It was Elide. Her breathing told him she was still asleep. She must have felt his warmth leaving. He glanced over at her, and for a moment she was the broken and battered corpse he had seen so many times before. A sob choked out of him and he shut his eyes again, as if that would keep the horrors at bay. 

"Lorcan?" 

He opened his eyes and saw Elide sitting up. She reached over and wiped a year off his cheek that he hadn't known was falling. He slid back onto the bed and cradled her in his arms. Tears kept streaking down his face, into Elide's hair.

"What's wrong?"

When he didn't answer, she turned around to look him in the eyes. She sat on her knees and placed a hand on each side of his head. She leaned forwards until their foreheads were touching, and looked into his depthless onyx eyes. He sighed, relenting.

"Nightmare. It's nothing."

"You don't look like it's nothing." 

He smiled tightly. Elide put her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes. Lorcan took a deep breath and braced himself.

"On the battle field- the one outside of Orynth. Maeve wrapped her shadow around us. She showed us... things. Bad things. Our most painful memories and our worst nightmares." He went on to describe the scenes that had played out in his mind. "You said I didn't deserve a home. Or a mate. And I was scared. I am scared. Because I hurt you before, and-" his voice broke off. Elide let go of his shoulder to grasp his hand in hers. She squeezed it and put it up between them. She pushed their hands against her heartbeat. The steady rhythm calmed him.

He started again.

"I can't hurt you again. I just cant."

He lowered his eyes and head, ashamed of his tears and loss of control. Elide seemed to read his mind, sensing exactly what he needed. She put her free hand firmly on his chin and raised his head to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay to cry, Lorcan."

Lorcan looked into her dark eyes. Calm washed over him. She was okay. It was just a nightmare. She was fine. He tilted his head to brush the edge of his lips against hers. She leaned into him more, brushing her tongue against his fangs. He growled softly, and she pushed him backwards into the pillows. He pulled the thick blankets over them and nestled into the sheets. He felt himself drifting into sleep- until Elide ran her hand down his chest to his abdomen. She touched the raised scar the rested there. The same feelings rushed through him as the first time she had ran her delicate fingertips along the thin line, when he had been laying on his cot in Anielle.

"Lorcan?" She asked urgently. She moved her hand to his stomach and pressed it flat against his skin. "Why is your skin so hot?"

Lorcan didn't understand this. Inside he felt cold and shivery. 

"What?"

She ignored his question and moved her hand to his forehead.

"Your skin is burning."

"Burning?"

He tried to sit up, but his head flared in pain and he lay back down. He moved a hand to his head, covering Elide's and feeling around the edges. His skin was indeed very hot. He sat up, this time succeeding.

"Lorcan, you need to get a healer."

"No. I'm fine. I don't need a healer. I'm just tired," exhaustion rolled over him. "Let me go to sleep. Please."

Elide chewed her lip thoughtfully. He could tell she was considering calling a healer, despite his prostests.

"Fine. Lay down."

Lorcan instantly obeyed. Just before sleep came, he snaked an arm around Elide's waist and pulled her on top of him. His body beneath her could act as a heater on the cold night, especially if his skin was so hot. Elide snuggled close to him, her head resting on his chest. He felt settled into his body, here with Elide, with a home. He quickly drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi,_ **

**_Hope you liked the last chapter, sorry it was a bit short, but this one will be split into two parts, because it's five in the morning when I started this chapter, and I last night I stayed up until 6:30 A.M., so if anyone starts reading tonight, I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for however long I leave you hanging for with just one chapter (you can thank my tablet for that. I had several chapters done but my tablet decided now would be a brilliant time to delete them all! So I wrote the first one last night from memory and improv). Random note: if you ever listen to_ Wolves _by Sam Tinnesz (feat. Silverberg), think of it as the Assasin's Keep theme song. Also, does any one else headcanon that the cadre (except maybe Gavriel and Vaughan) have Scottish accents? Rowan and Lorcan are both Scottish names, though Fenrys is a Nowegian based name, the way Sarah J. Maas describes his talking I think he's Scottish._**

**_Till next time,_ **

**_Jax Nightblade_ **

* * *

Elide woke to an empty bed. Lorcan wasn't there. She sat up and scanned the room. He wasn't in sight. She slid herself out of bed and tiptoed to the door in order to avoid the cold stone floor. She had just started to open it, intending to look for Lorcan in his training area, when she heard a thump come from the washroom. 

She hurried that way, and what she saw almost broke her.

Lorcan was unconscious on the floor. His skin was unusually pale, his eyes were closed and his dark hair fell in his face. He almost looked like he had purposely fallen asleep there, except for his strange position. His legs were twisted together, his arms were out to the side as it he had tried to catch himself. Blood dripped from a jagged slice on his palm. He must have hit it on the sharp edge of the granite countertop.

Elide quickly bent down beside him and shook his arm. After a minute of trying various methods she finally just had to lay down next to him and kiss him, and he woke right up. 

"Elide? Why am I on the floor?" he muttered. "I smell blood, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Lorcan. Your hand is bleeding."

"Huh?" 

He looked at his hand inquisitively. 

"Oh."

Lorcan sat up on his hands and knees. He pressed his palm to his mouth, presumably licking off the blood. 

"What happened?" Elide asked.

"I don't know. I think... my head felt strange. It was light and floaty," he waved his hand in the air for effect.

"Do you want to eat? "

"Ugh, no."

"Food is good for you, Lorcan."

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically.

Elide stood and tried to lift Lorcan with her but he was at least twice her size and weight, so he stayed put on the ground until he realised that she was trying to pull him up. He grabbed onto the counter and stood. She led him out the door, and he seemed to walk fine. She let go of him and he panicked. He reached out for her and threw himself off balance. Elide tried to grab him again, but he crashed into her, pinning her between his body and the wall beside the doorway.

"Sorry," he panted, but didn't make a move to adjust his position. Elide knew she should let him recover from whatever was happening, but he was so _close_.

She leaned forwards to press a kiss onto his open mouth. He instantly responded, holding himself upright more than he was leaning on the wall. His arms wrapped around her tightly, and he pulled her against him while also pushing her back against the wall. He moved her mouth slowly, in time with their matching heartbeats. When he pulled away he was breathing hard. He kept his mouth hovering within a centimeter of hers.

A knock sounded in the door. Lorcan braced himself with one arm and swung off her. Elide moved to the door and opened it to reveal a thin male servant.

"Hello, what is it?" She said as she felt Lorcan lean over her shoulder.

The servant bowed and said,

"My lady, Lord Westfall and his family have arrived from Adarlan."

Elide felt Lorcan tense with excitement. She thanked the servant and closed the door. 

"They're early," Lorcan commented. "the ice on the Avery must be thin this year."

"Who cares?" Elide said. "I can't wait to see Yrene and meet their child."

Elide pulled Lorcan out of the room to greet them. 

* * *

Lorcan and Elide walked the stone hallways of the keep. Lorcan held her hand tightly, slightly and discreetly leaning on her off support. When they arrived in the entry hall they found Chaol and Yrene waiting with a servant. Yrene held a dark haired baby swaddled in a dream colored blanket in her arms.

"Elide!" Yrene embraced her around her child. "I've missed you. How are you?"

Elide responded, striking up a conversation while Lorcan moved to shake Chaol's hand. When he let go he realised he was still bleedong, and now Chaol's hand had his blood on it. Chaol didn't seem to notice so Lorcan didn't mention it. He knew that Yrene had been terrified of him when they first met, and Chaol hadn't particularly liked him either, but he had gained their trust during the weeks in Orynth, fighting alongside Chaol and helping Elide with whatever she was assisting Yrene with.

"How is the rebuilding of your city going?" Chaol asked. It reminded Lorcan of how lucky he was to have finally found his home.

"Excellent," Lorcan replied happily. "Where we you living now? In Anielle?"

"No, my father still rules over Anielle. We live in a house I built for us, with my mother and younger brother."

Lorcan nodded, unsure of what to say. Elide saved him by bringing Yrene's baby and showing it to him.

"Isn't she adorable?"

Lorcan smiled at her affection. She was a very cute baby. Her round cheeks were tan, a few shades lighter than Chaol's. Her curly dark hair was abundant, despite her young age. Her huge eyes were darkened bronze. She waved tiny hands at him while Elide held her.

"What's her name?"

"Airvinian," Chaol answered. "My brother has taken to calling her Airy."

"I like that," Elide said. She let Airvinian grab her finger, her tiny fingers curling around it. "Airy Westfall."

"Can- can I touch her?" Lorcan asked tentatively. Yrene nodded. He moved his finger to her other hand and she latched onto it, not quite reaching all the way around. Lorcan smiled. He moved their hands so he could brush her cheek with his fingertip. She smiled back at him.

"You can hold her," Chaol said.

Elide set Airvinian in his arms. In fact his hands were nearly the size of her torso, but he wasn't about to risk that. He held her close to his chest and bent over so his hair fell near her head. She grabbed a lock of it and stared at it intensely. Her eyes seemed to widen for several seconds, then her face broke into a grin and she giggled softly. 

After a minute, a servant came to bring them to breakfast. Lorcan cradled Airy in his arms carefully as he walked. When they entered the dining hall they were greeted by a table full of food. They all sat down. A servant offered to bring Airvinian a baby seat, but Lorcan told them he would keep her in his lap.

Everyone began talking and eating, but he focused on keeping Airy contained. For such a small being, she moved a _lot._ He rubbed the top of her head and she burbled softly. Lorcan used his jacket sleeve to wipe the drool off her chin. Chalk and Yrene stopped eating.

"What is it?" Lorcan asked, afraid he had done something wrong.

Yrene smiled.

"She's never done that before."

"What?"

"Made noises."

Lorcan smiled at Airy.

"What does it mean?"

This time Chaol answered.

"I think it means she likes you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi,** _

_**My favorite thing is a cute Lorcan scene. Just wait till he has his own children (*suggestive laughter*). But really, they're adorable.** _

_**Happy reading,** _

_**Jax Nightblade** _

* * *

In the evening, they all sat around couches near a fireplace. Lorcan had taken charge of Airy, occasionally coming to Yrene with a question about what her noises meant it why she was wiggling so much. She smiled at how far he has come from the lonely, brooding male he had been in Anielle. He sat on the couch across from her, bedside Elide. Airvinian was fast asleep in his arms. Elide was explaining Lorcan's sickness. He cringed when she recounted him passed out on the floor. Yrene nodded when she had finished.

"I can fix that. We should do it just before bed, though, it will require some energy."

They went on talking and laughing for hours more, until the fire had burned down to embers and Lorcan looked ready to fall asleep with Airvinian. When Yrene was ready for the healing he passed Airy gently to Chaol. 

"What should I do?" He asked.

"Just sit."

He did. Yrene placed a hand on his shoulder and chanelled her healing energy through him. A soft golden glow filled the room. She searched her way up and down his nerve pathways. She stabilized his head, which would stop the headaches and spontaneous collapsation. As she swept the rest of his organs, soothing as she went, she noticed a small problem.

She reigned in her power and looked Lorcan over. His eyes seemed brighter and he sat up straighter. He smiled at her in thanks. She had never seen him smile so much in one day, except for at his wedding. Yrene looked over at Elide. She wondered vaguely if she had felt the healing light through their mating bond.

"There's one slight problem," Yrene told them. Lorcan's face turned more serious. "In your intestines, there's a twist. I believe it's from the battlefield healing your body did when you were stabbed. It didn't heal properly and it wasn't fixed by the healers because it was whole." 

She looked to Elide.

"Has he been eating less since then?"

"Yes, he didn't want to eat breakfast today, and the only thing he ate yesterday was an apple and dinner."

"That might be why." She thought for a moment. "I could heal it, but not tonight, he's already tired, and so am I."

"Shall we go to sleep?" 

They looked at each other. Airvinian yawned in her sleep. Lorcan stretched. 

"I agree with Airy," he said. They nodded and said good nights all around.

In their room Chaol set Airvinian down in the crib provided by a servant. Yrene say on the edge of the bed and took off her shoes. Chaol set Yrene's bag on the end of the bed.

"Do you want some clothes?" He asked. Yrene nodded.

"Yes please, I'm tired from traveling and healing."

He pulled out a pale nightdress and tossed it to her. He opened his own bag and pulled out a pair of soft grey pants and a shirt.

"I thought you didn't like wearing clothes to bed," Yrene commented.

"I dont, but Terrasen is cold." 

"Whatever you say."

"Did you notice how happy Lorcan was today?" Chaol asked after they had changed and climbed into bed. 

"Elide too, but yes. Having a home must be rubbing off on him."

Chaol leaned over and kissed her.

"I think it might be love. It's rubbing off on me too. He loves Elide significantly more than anything else. And he knows that Elise loves him. Remember before when he was in Anielle? Before the battle, he stayed away from people, but afterwards he was happier. I think that when Elide rode out for him, she told him how much she loved him."

Yrene giggled.

"When did you become such a empathist?" 

He smiled, and they didn't speak again before falling into deep sleep.

* * *

Elide and Lorcan sat in the bath, washing off the grime from the hike they had taken earlier. Elide pushed Lorcan's head under the water. When he came up his hair hung in a dripping sheet. He wrung it out and splashed a tiny wave towards Elide. She laughed and poked his chest. She grabbed the bottle of clear gel from the side of the tub. She tilted it until some came out into her hand. She rubbed her hands together and massaged it through Lorcan's hair. He did the same to hers.

When they finished washing they got dressed and went to bed quickly. Lorcan wrapped Elide up in his arms and put his face in her hair. She smelled good and clean. There was nothing better than being with Elide.

"I love you," he whispered, and just before exhaustion took him he heard her whisper it back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi,** _

_**Okay, as you all know, I've been writing this late at night, but I just reread the last paragraph of Chapter 3, and realised says: 'before exhaustion toolbox him', and I** _ **died _. So ya, I'll fix that. I really really appreciate and enjoy comments, so thanks. Also, I'm still confused on how to spell realised, but I'm fairly sure that's how it goes. Tell me please. And I finally got around to some smuty stuff be warned/excited (though I put it in the tags so you should not need to be warned). The perspective's kind of weird because it's from both their POV, so... I don't know where I'm going with this. I'm gonna stop now._**

**_Song of the Day: Crazy=Genius by Panic! At the Disco (it sounds like something Aelin would say)_ **

**_Be quiet so you don't get caught,_ **

**_Jax Nightblade_ **

* * *

It was two days before Chaol, Yrene, and Airvinian left. Sitting that time Elide and the others laughed and marveled at how attached Lorcan became to the baby. The night after they left, Lorcan lay sprawled on the grass in the forest outside the city.

"Elide, how do you have a child?" he asked.

Elide stared at him, open mouthed.

"You mean you don't know how a child is born?" she asked incredulously.

"I know how, but when do we have one? What time of the month would actually make you have a child?"

"I'm not sure of the specifics, I'm not Yrene," she paused for a moment. "Do you want a child?"

He rolled onto his side to look into her eyes. Her heartbeat quickened at the intensity in them.

"More than I ever realised," he whispered seriously. "Do you?"

"Yes," she said simply. 

"Do you think it would work," he mused, dropping his voice to a gravelly murmur. "If we tried now?"

Elide gazed into his depthless black eyes. 

"Only one way to find out."

He closed the gap between them and brushed his lips softly against hers. She could already feel his heartbeat quickening. His breath on her mouth was deep and warm. She pushed her body into his, fitting her small form perfectly against him. He tangled his hands in her hair and pressed her more firmly against him. He rolled her to her back and leaned over her mouth, his hair hanging over her and mixing with hers. 

Elide reached up and tugged his shirt over his head, revealing the toned muscles of his chest. He slid his hands out of her hair and moved them down to her waist. He ran his hands under her shirt, along her smooth skin. They were both breathing hard. He pulled at the band of fabric covering her, trying to get at her through the material. He growled triumphantly when she laughed and guided his hands behind her to unclasp it. He slid it off, along with her shirt, all the while keeping his body posed inches above hers, his lips only breaking contact to pull the material over her head. 

With Elide free, he let his hands move and explore her, following the paths he had marked along her body. She pulled out of the kiss to run the back of her fingers over his jawline. Longing and love shone in his eyes, so she gave him everything. As if sensing her intentions, Lorcan moved up and rested his chin on the top of her head, giving her full access to his neck and chest. She didn't take it for granted.

She ran a trail of kisses along his jaw, down his neck. She pressed her face into his chest. She moved her hands to his shoulders and reached around to his back, struggling to get a grip on anything that could pull him down onto her. Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Lorcan," she complained. "Come here."

"You know I can't deny you anything, Elide," he whispered into her hair. Elide smiled against his chest.

"I know."

Her helped her pull his pants off before sliding down her, until his head was level with her chest. He bent and took her breast in his mouth, his canines grazing against the delicate skin. Elide buried her fingers in his hair. She ground against his stomach, telling him exactly where she needed him. He didn't remove his mouth at first, just his hands. He dragged one finger slowly down, under her skirt, and then up into her. She squeaked slightly, and he laughed again. He withdrew his finger and lifted it to his lips. She watched as his eyes widened and his pupils seemed to dilate. He pulled her up and dipped his head between her legs, one strong hand on each hip to steady her and keep her skirt up. She looked down as he tasted her, resisting the urge to scream with pleasure.

His head nearly disappeared under the dark green folds of fabric. When she couldn't take it anymore, when she was absolutely positive she would explode, he moved again, ripping her skirt clean off and spreading her legs for him as he easily slid into her. Elide kissed him hard to contain her moaning and brushed her tongue gently against his fangs. He growled. Lorcan moved in her, they went until they were both utterly exhausted, then asleep, still joined.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi,** _

_**Check out my new work of Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover one shots, I need requests. Thanks for still reading and... Being alive I guess. Sorry about that really bad last chapter. Ya...** _

_**Song of the Day:** _ **Animals _by_ ** **Maroon 5 _(lorcan and elide but it could also be rowaelin, I guess I just go to elorcan bc it's my otp)_**

_**#myADHDisactingup,** _

_**Jax Nightblade** _

* * *

Hours later, Lorcan woke. He was still on top of Elide, still in her as well. He was sore all over. As he registered his surroundings, he pulled out of Elide, waking her. She groaned sleepily.

"Lorcan."

That was all. As if he were enough. Enough to make her happy, enough to do something right. Hope filled him. He couldn't remeber, through the centuries, caring about something. When they had traveled across Wendlyn, he had been sure he had broken their relationship, that he could never get her back. He had been sure that he would spend the remainder of his useless, immortal life in the dark pit that opened up inside of him, a pit with no bottom and no logic. One he would never leave. Now his hopelessness and despair left him. He would spend a very instant of every day he had with Elide loving her as much as he possibly could. 

He had also once believed that he didn't really have the capacity to love. He supposed he was wrong -or he was correct and Elide had just created that capacity. It wasn't as if he had a lot taking up space in his heart.

He hurried his face in her neck, content to just be with her. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her side's gently. Suddenly, a vision ripped through him violently. Elide stood on the edge of a cliff, she bled from unseen wounds. Wounds he somehow knew that he had caused. How- how had he possibly hurt her? It tore at his very being, it went against everything he now deemed to be right. He closed his eyes and opened them again, but it made no difference. He saw the same thing. In the real world he felt the brush of air against his cheek that must mean Elide was saying something. 

First a dark hole grew from the center of her stomach. It leaked dark blood- not Valg, but so damn close. Too close. He felt some twist of dark satisfaction, as if he were Cairn, carving up another victim. He had spent more than his share of time strapped to the torture tables of his - or rather Maeve's - enemies. Had spent too long torturing victims to not know what he was doing. He knew he was causing this pain, and he was _happy_ about it? It couldn't be him.

No. 

_No._

* * *

Elide frantically called Lorcan's name, but he didn't do much as blink. He stared into some untold horror. His eyes were blank - flat, dark stone. He had looked at her with love in those eyes only moments before. It was as if the life had been leeched from him. She shook his shoulders when he didn't respond further. 

"Lorcan!?"

Elide was hit with sick flashbacks of when she had screamed his name on that battlefield. His scream of pain. Would he make that same agonized sound now? Was it being blocked? Was there a wound as horrible as the one she had found through his gut in Anielle, but on the inside?

Suddenly, Lorcan's gaze came into focus. He scanned Elide's face frantically, he seemed panicked. He gripped her shoulders tightly, then his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell unconscious. Hi is head hit the grass with a dull _thump_. 

"Lorcan!" Elide cried.

He remained uncouncious. She knew from experience that she couldn't lift him. He would just have to stay here until he woke. Over the hour, Elise gathered their clothes she dressed herself, then dressed Lorcan as well as she could with his limp body. His undershorts fit well on, his pants were messy, but secure. She couldn't even attempt to put on his shirt. She draped it and his thick jacket over his bare chest, in case he got cold. He warm body has sheltered Elide as they slept - she didn't know for how long - keeping her content.

There was nothing she could do but wait, and hope.

* * *

Lorcan, gasped, sitting up and opening his eyes. Elide jumped beside him. He turned to her immediately. He pulled her against him. Elide could feel him trembling. She sat up properly. 

"Lorcan," she said softly. "you need to talk to me."

He didn't move.

"Lorcan," she said with more persistence. She tried to grab his face, but she found it lined with tears. He pressed his face back into her shoulder, still half laying on the grass while Elide sat up. "Lorcan, say something."

"No."

At first she thought he was responding, then, when he repeated himself over and over, she realized he still wasn't fully aware of her.

* * *

Lorcan's mind slipped and drifted across the line of consciousness. But there was always Elide. Whether crying and screaming in pain, or looking at him with a concerned expression. He didn't know what was real. Nothing made sense. Everything was blurry, ideas indistinct, flirting out of reach.

He knew Elide was speaking, her mouth was moving, but he had no idea what her words might be. He felt as if his mind was coated in oil, every time he thought he had a hold on it, it escaped his grasp, and he was left flailing for answers in the dark.

It was horrible. All he could do was willingly submit to the unconsciousness that once again stole him.

* * *

Lorcan went limp against her. Elide frantically felt for his heartbeat. It was there, but not steadily in time with hers as it usually was. It was like he had skipped a beat. 

Since he was propped up slightly, she managed to shove his arms through his jacket sleeves. She wished Yrene hadn't left yet, she might know what to do. She carefully wiped his face with his shirt. 

Nearly another hour later, the sun was going down, and Lorcan was still unconcious. At least now he seemed more to be asleep than unconcious. She sat silently pressed against him for warmth.


End file.
